lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Rusty Galloway
Detective Finbarr "Rusty" Galloway is a central character in L.A. Noire. Galloway was Floyd Rose's partner while Cole is in the Patrol and Traffic desk. Rusty became Cole Phelps' partner when Phelps is promoted to Homicide, and later Stefan Bekowsky's partner when Cole is promoted to Vice. Biography Background Rusty was born in 1897. Little is known about his family life growing up, although he mentions to Phelps that he was once an altar boy. He has been married and divorced three times. He also has a 14 year old daughter with one of his ex-wives, though this was unplanned. Rusty served many years in LAPD and became a veteran Homicide detective and worked alongside Floyd Rose. Galloway prefers the nickname "Rusty" over his embarrassing given name, Finbarr. Despite his dedication and experience, throughout his later years Rusty became a borderline alcoholic as well as lazy with his work. Events of L.A. Noire Rusty is seen along with Floyd Rose, investigating Scooter Peyton's murder, although they dropped the investigation. Rusty is later seen in Cole's first day in the Traffic desk, he is one of the officers and detectives in the room, along with his then-partner, Floyd. Rusty sits at the back of the room, on the right side. As Cole Phelps received a promotion to the Homicide squad, replacing Floyd Rose, Rusty was partnered with Phelps. They both initially get tasked with solving the case of the death of Celine Henry, which due to similarities with the murder of Elizabeth Short, gets tied by the press to the Black Dahlia Killer. Initially, he resented Phelps' swift promotion to the Homicide desk, and treated him with arrogance, since Phelps was only a member of the LAPD for a little over a year, whereas Rusty had to work for a lot longer to achieve the same position. Furthermore, Phelps' assumption of the Black Dahlia killer lead only irritated Rusty, believing Phelps to be very self-serving, and wanting to solve the case for his own personal glory. The case ended with the arrest of Alonzo Mendez. Subsequently, Cole and Rusty received several similar cases of murder that appear to be committed by the Black Dahlia but always ended up leading to unlikely suspects (like a young Hispanic male, a pedophile, a strange fruit store owner, a crazy homeless man and a socialist writer with anger issues) through suspiciously strong evidence. With strong cases and convictions, Rusty dismissed the possibility of the serial killer and dismissed the similarities between each murders as copycats. Regardless, both Phelps and Rusty's actions earned good press for the LAPD as well as strong praise from Captain James Donnelly. Throughout their time together, Rusty developed more respect for Phelps, praising him as a good case man and the two built a proficient partnership, becoming Donnelly's "finest crusaders". However, when the Homicide department received a series of strange letters containing extracts from Percy Bysshe Shelley poem "Prometheus Unbound", Phelps and Donnelly could no longer ignore the possibility that a serial killer was at loose. Donnelly warned both Rusty and Phelps that if they didn't catch the true killer then their careers would be over for their wrongful convictions, and would have to face the public and press' outrage. Phelps read the poem extracts carefully and discovered that the letters where leading them to various landmarks throughout the city. At the first location, the public fountain, they discovered not only another extract but also found Elizabeth Short's social security card. Throughout the rest of locations was a test or trap leading to an item from one of the victims of their previously solved cases. Rusty finally realized that they were being set up by the Black Dahlia killer who also responsible for the other murders. Despite their mistakes, Rusty saw this as opportunity to appease Donnelly and the press, providing they could catch the killer. The final clue led Phelps and Rusty to a hideout at the Christ Crown of Thorns, where Garret Mason awaited. Phelps recognized Mason as the temp bartender at The Bamba Club during the Henry case. Mason in turn applauded Phelps for having the tenacity to find him, while dismissing Rusty as a brutish fool. Mason fled into the church catacombs and after an extended chase that ended in the church's graveyard, Phelps shot and killed Mason. Despite being the Black Dahlia killer and even with compelling proof of his murders, Captain James Donnelly revealed to Phelps and Rusty that Mason was actually the half brother of a very influential and undisclosed politician, hence Mason's name and acts were to be kept out of public knowledge and out of official records. The suspects that were previously arrested were quietly released and the truth was quietly buried, thus ensuring Phelps and Rusty's silence. After Phelps was promoted to the Vice squad, Rusty was partnered with former traffic detective Stefan Bekowsky. The three along with Roy Earle all had a brief reunion while investigating the Julia Randall case. Rusty and Bekowsky aided the investigation, although Rusty was less cooperative than Bekowsky as he was skeptical of Phelps' burglary angle. Rusty was later sent to investigate the murder of Dr. Harlan Fontaine, during which he discovered that Elsa Lichtmann was kidnapped hence called for Phelps to come to the scene, knowing his relationship with her. Unlike other characters, Rusty is still friendly towards Phelps after the scandal with Elsa. He actually appears to be even friendlier towards him, though this is unsurprising considering Rusty's attitude towards women. He also could've been friendlier because while the two were in the Homicide desk together, Rusty kept trying to get Phelps to drop his loyal attitude towards women. After Phelps' death, Rusty went to his funeral, paying his respects to his former partner. Personality Rusty is described by Captain Donnelly as an old school and practical policeman. He is not afraid to stray from the book to bring justice to criminals by bullying or intimidating them. Rusty is often lazy, overeats, and is a borderline alcoholic. In "The Naked City", Roy Earle refers to Rusty as "a drunk". He also called Rusty "an old bulldog, who can't get up a flight of stairs without coughing up his lunch". Rusty usually thinks that the suspect in the cases of murdered women is the man she sleeps with. He calls this theory "Rusty's Razor", where he quotes "you blame the guy that's banging her". Phelps refers to his theory in Latin as "Lex Ignoramus". He tells Phelps not to make assumptions before seeing the evidence, but sometimes contradicts himself. In "The Golden Butterfly", after Malcolm Carruthers says that the murder was similar to Celine Henry's, Rusty states, without evidence, that the killer was an "angry boyfriend". Rusty also tends to read the pulp magazines and sometimes has the wrong ideas about many people, including L.A. County Medical Examiner, Malcolm Carruthers. Rusty is also very misogynistic. He doesn't respect women very much, and considers them all the same, explaining that he has a pretty good idea about what women are like after his three divorces. Case Appearances Patrol *"Upon Reflection" Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" Homicide *"The Red Lipstick Murder" *"The Golden Butterfly" *"The Silk Stocking Murder" *"The White Shoe Slaying" *"The Studio Secretary Murder" *"The Quarter Moon Murders" Street Crimes (Homicide) *"Bank Job" *"Bowling Lane Robbery" *"Canned Fish" *"Cop Killer Shot" *"Death Plunge" *"Honey Boy" *"Killer Bandits" *"Misunderstanding" *"Running Battle" *"Thicker Than Water" *"Unsuccessful Holdup" *"Vengeful Ex" *"Would Be Robber" Vice *"The Naked City" Arson *"A Different Kind of War" Trivia * Rusty is older then his superior officer Captain James Donnelly. His laziness towards the latter stages of his career maybe a reason why he has never been promoted above Detective. When talking about Donnelly, Rusty will refer to him as "Skipper" or "the Skipper" and even calls him this on a few occasions. * He drives a department-issued 4-door Nash Super 600, fitted with a siren and a radio. * Along with Cole Phelps, Rusty is the only character who has three or more partners throughout L.A. Noire. His first partner was Floyd Rose. When Rose retired, Rusty was then partnered with Phelps, and once Phelps was moved to Vice, Rusty was partnered with Stefan Bekowsky. * Rusty is a cigar smoker. * The name of Michael McGrady's character in The Thin Red Line was Pvt. Floyd, the name of Galloway's first partner. * His name implies that he is Irish American. Finbarr is an Irish name, and Galloway is a Scottish surname common in Ireland. Even though he is embarrassed by his name, and hates being called Finbarr, in The Silk Stocking Murder, Phelps called him Finbarr just to annoy him. Bekowsky did similarly in "The Naked City" case, where he called him Finbarr in order to return his fire. * His badge number is #564. * Galloway acts overprotective of his suit numerous times throughout the Homicide desk, claiming that it cost $30. His suit would cost the equivalent of $300 in the present time. * Rusty is one of three characters whose appearances span all five desks. The others are Cole Phelps, and Mal Carruthers. Gallery galloway.jpg|Artwork of Rusty interrogating a suspect, presumably Grosvenor McCaffrey. GallowayWindow.jpg|Galloway standing by a broken window. Floyd Rose.jpg|Galloway speaking with Phelps, Floyd Rose and Ralph Dunn, near the alleyway crime scene where Scooter Peyton was murdered. I'mnotangry.jpg|Galloway with Clem Feeney. Wherismyglass?.jpg|Galloway and Captain Donnelly toasting a closed case. Rusty-verycool.jpg|Galloway and Phelps interrogating Grosvenor McCaffrey. Donnelly, Rusty, Cole.jpg|Galloway with Captain Donnelly and the press. Rusty&Cole.jpg|Galloway and Phelps prepare for battle. Baton.PNG|Rusty wielding his baton while interrogating Richard Bates. de:Rusty Galloway es:Rusty Galloway Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Detective